Please Come Back
by perseusjackson101
Summary: Piper and Leo were shocked. Their friends left Jason to die and now he was back ready for revenge on those who left him and is working for Gaea. All Piper and Leo can say is "please come back".
1. Chapter 1

**Piper POV **

Ever since Jason disappeared I couldn't stop crying at night. Thinking about him lost and hurt ripped my soul apart. Everyone looked at me sadly when I would go search for Jason. It's not my fault the one I love so much is gone. The only person I talk to a lot is Leo. He and I would go together to search for him. We were in a forest right now. "I'm going to walk a little bit deeper into the forest. Okay Leo," I say. "Alright but don't go too far were going to the ship any minute now," Leo replies. I nod and walk down a path. I see a shadow but when I go to see who or what it is. The shadow is gone. "Beauty Queen we gotta head back the team is getting attacked," he exclaims! We both run as fast as we can and join in the battle.

I take my dagger and slice off a monster's head. "Nice," Percy says as he pierces his sword through another monsters stomach** (A/N: let's just say in this story Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartus *did I spell that right*)**. "What are they," Frank asks. "For you their called Venti, storm spirits," Annabeth yells to Frank across the deck. Behind Hazel a Venti was trying to attack her but I stick my dagger through what looks like it's chest. Hazel quickly says thanks and runs to help Nico although he looked like he was doing just fine on his own. Suddenly four or was it five storm spirits were attacking me. Then a familiar voice said "Stop". The battle stops and I let my dagger fall to the ground. Everyone was surprised to see who had stopped the monsters. It was Jason Grace.

**Hey peoplezzzzzzz! So I was going to write another chapter of falling BUT I got this story idea where Jason is controlled by Gaea and is evil and stuff. DO NOT WORRY I WILL CONTINUE FALLING BUT I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM THAT STORY (having a bit of writers block). I don't see much fanfics where Jason is evil. Oh and another thing is I hate how in the books Jason has like zero personality that is why I think I am going to LOVE writing this story because him being evil will give him a bit of a personality. DO NOT WORRY JASPER/JIPPER FANS THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THAT. Last thing I want to say is sorry this is a big jumble of words and that the chapters will hopefully be longer. Alright Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo POV **

Woah woah woah something was definitely wrong with Jason. His eyes seemed to darken and he had a cold smirk on his face. Everyone looked like they didn't know what to say so I said "well look who decided to show up". Annabeth rolled her eyes at what I said but she did look shocked. "I've been busy plotting_ revenge _since most of my friends left me in the clutches of the Earth," he said coldly. Everyone look ashamed except for me and Piper because we had no idea about what he was talking about. Piper turned her head around and looked at everyone but me. "Oh they didn't tell you two did they? Don't worry I will explain what happened for them," he said smiling wickedly at everyone again except me and Piper. "Look _Grace _we didn't explain to them because they had a lot going on," Percy said to Jason while Nico gave Jason a death glare. "Well they need to know right. Piper and Leo when we went to that cave to get that spell book I flew to get it and when I did the Earth got me. I threw the book to Hazel and guess what they did next. They figured it would be impossible to get me without themselves getting stuck so they let me consumed by the Earth, but Piper and Leo I know you wouldn't do that so I'm not mad at you but at them. Oh and by the way thank you for not saving me because Gaea gave me new powers to destroy you. I don't even see why I was fighting against her because she is going to make this world right," he said.

Piper took a step back and I just couldn't process what was going on. They left Jason? How could they! As he stepped towards us Frank got his bow ready. "Don't go near them," Frank said which probably took a lot of courage considering Frank was always a bit afraid of Jason but to think he stood up for me was something I would think was near to impossible considering he didn't like me very much. Still Jason didn't look afraid at all. "Don't," Piper screamed! An arrow was about to hit Jason but he disappeared like air. The storm spirits disappeared too. "Look you guys wer-," Annabeth started but was cut off when Piper said "don't" and ran to her cabin. When everyone was about to go after her I pushed past them and said "You guys did enough already," I know my tone was a bit too sharp but what they did was killing me and Piper. We spent countless days looking for him and restless nights thinking about what happened to Jason.

It's a wrap for this chapter! Hope you like it and PLEASE NO FLAMERS. ThANKS FOR READING AND BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper POV **

I didn't know what was worse, Jason turning evil or that everyone left Jason to die (except Leo). Leo came into my room and locked the door, right after he sat beside me and I guess we were both trying our best to tell each other everything would be fine. Leo's hand went on fire and he said "who are we kidding this is horrible"! "Your right and I don't think I can confront them because of what they did. We were supposed to be family and what kind of family leaves someone behind," I replied sadly. "A messed up kind," Leo muttered, replying to what I said. Before I could say anything else there was very loud knocked on my cabin door. "Guys please come out". "It was Percy. I had enough with them and yelled "NO YOU GUYS LEFT HIM BEHIND AND NOW HE PROBABLY HATES OUR GUTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE LOOKED FOR HIM, WELL IT'S BECAUSE WE LOVE HIM AND I SHOULD KNOW WHAT LOVE IS BECAUSE I AM THE DAUGHTER OF FREAKING APHRODITE NOW GO AWAY"! Leo looked surprised at how loud I yelled. "Look you guys come out the easy way or the _hard_ way," Annabeth replied calmly. "Come in and I will burn you guys to crisp," Leo said loud enough for them to hear. "Hard way it is," Frank shouted but not to them but the rest of them. They all broke open my door and Leo looked like he was ready to murder someone. "Not cool man," Leo shouted! Percy and Annabeth grabbed me and Hazel, Frank and Nico dragged Leo to the mess hall. Guess what they did next? They tied us to a chair. I gave Percy my death glare which probably worked because he flinched. "Look you guys what we did was logical would you like to have none of us by trying to save _Jason_," Annabeth said his name with disgust which filled me with more anger. "Or would you like us to continue the quest and save the world by letting Gaea have him," Annabeth continued. "I don't care! We are family and we don't leave family behind. Got that? Like Percy if Annabeth was about to be captured by Gaea would you help her or leave her behind because you would like to continue the quest?" I questioned. "No," Percy said under his breath. "See? Jason should have been no different," I said. "Suddenly I felt a spark on my wrists and saw that Leo got us out of the ropes. "You guys are disgusting," Leo said while glaring at them. We stormed out of the mess hall and went to bed. If I know anything is that I wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

**Jason POV **

It was quite a show seeing them so surprised to see me but I looked at Piper and Leo and I wanted them so badly. I wanted to wrap my arms around Piper and kiss her goodnight every day. I also wanted to joke around with Leo and watch Piper get mad at him for calling her "Beauty Queen" or pranking her. It was hilarious when he dumped green toothpaste all over her hair but I did get mad at Leo since he did that before our date. I had a plan to get them to my mansion but one by one because getting both of them at once is not easy. I also had a plan to get them to join me. An empousai named Kelly **(A/N: remember Kelly from the Battle of the Labyrinth?)** came up and told me she got all the clothes I ordered and mechanical parts. What? If I want them to stay with me I might as well get them things to do. I had a whole library specially designed for Piper and Leo (mostly Piper though since Leo doesn't read all that much). I also got a room for Leo to forge and build things and it was connected to his room. I went into my room and started thinking it would be nice if Piper and I could share this room. Actually it would be amazing having her right next to me and being able to kiss each other whenever. I smiled at the thought and walked over to my desk to plan how Gaea was going to win and some extra details on how I was going to get them to join me. I got tired and went to bed dreaming about having Piper and Leo on my side. _Forever. _

**A lot of Piper action in this one. You honestly never see Piper really angry so it was a lot of fun doing this chapter. There was some Leo-ness going on too! Jason was especially fun to write because he being evil and having evil thoughts is so much fun. Can't wait to write more of his POV's! What else do I want to write umm oh yeah, NO JEYNA THIS IS STRICTLY ****JIPER**** AND LEO BEING THE BEST FRIEND OF ALL TIME (and most amazing person alive). Also there won't be much POV'S of all the other characters because this story is mainly Jason – Piper – Leo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper POV**

After everyone woke up Leo and I talked to no one but each other. Leo would only answer simple questions like "where are we headed" or "how much time left" and me well I acted like I didn't hear them. I was about to go talk to Leo when Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Leo thought the Pegasus's should have stayed but he didn't know they were free spirits. "What do you want," I snapped at her. "Look you guys have to move on and eventually talk to us. Without communication we won't defeat the Earth," she snapped back. Okay, Annabeth was being so unfair. We don't _have _to communicate to finish the quest. Right? "Look I am so sorry you left my boyfriend and Leo's best friend to die okay," I said before stomping out of the stables. I looked up into the sky when Leo shouted "HOLD ON"! I grabbed onto the rail and suddenly my whole body was flying as we plunged into the sea. Luckily Percy used his water powers to help us not crash. "Here we are Paris, France," Percy said. "Okay so we need to split up but first who wants to go into the forest alone? This person's job will be to find the wand for the spell book in North of Paris," Hazel said. "I'll go," I volunteered. "Are you sure beauty queen? Or should I hit you with the Eiffel tower," Leo asked? "Its fine,' I managed to laugh. I quickly packed a backpack with a couple of snacks, a flashlight, a camp halfblood T-shirt, matches and a water bottle. I got off the boat and took a cab to North of Paris. I walked clutching Katoptris, my dagger. I see a shadowy figure in a dark alleyway, using all the bravery in me I run into the darkness. Nothing seems out of the ordinary but I swear I saw someone. All of a sudden somebody pushes me to the wall and before I can turn around to see whoever this person was, the stranger turns me around roughly placing a hand on my mouth and their body as a cage. You can probably guess who it was. It was Jason. "Hey Pipes," he says coolly. I just glare at him. "Okay I got a bit of explaining to do as to why I have trapped you. Well Piper I want you to come with me so we can be together," he says a bit pleadingly. I have to escape because this Jason wasn't acting like he usually does. So I bite his hand which gave me enough time to run. I run through the streets and me being a complete idiot ran into another alleyway. Then what felt like wind slammed me into the wall. I slowly felt myself slip into unconsciousness. Jason scooped me up in his arms gently and said "we'll be together _forever_". My world suddenly tumbled into a veil of darkness.

**Leo POV**

Oh no Jason was just on my tracker near Piper! I ran to where she was searching for the wand to see she was gone and Jason took her. Piper was the last part of me that kept me stable so I fell. I cried right there in the alley until the rest of them showed up "Hey man why are you crying," Percy asked? "H-h-he t-t-took Pi-piper," I stammered. "Oh no," Hazel cried out! "I knew I should have gone with her. How could I be so stupid," I asked myself? "It's alright Leo we'll get her back. For now we have to go back to the ship to plan how to get her back," Annabeth said very gently. I walked all the way back to the ship lost in thought. How would we get Piper back?

**What do you think happened to Piper? What will Jason do to her? It's probably going to be in the next chapter. Yep that's all for now sooooo yeah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper POV**

I woke up with my head feeling like I was being hit with coach hedges baseball bat a million and one times. I was a blue room that reminded me of dark skies. The room had a dresser, two closets, a night stand on each side of the bed I was on, a desk, two plush chairs and a TV. This room also had two doors one probably leading to a washroom the other to a hallway. I suddenly panicked, where was my dagger and backpack? I saw my backpack on a chair and beside it was my dagger and the clothes I was wearing before. Wait, what? If my clothes were there what the heck was I wearing? I looked at myself to see I was wearing a short pink nightgown. It was really pretty and light. Now knowing my surroundings what happened before I came here. I remember I was searching for the wand by myself and then Jason came. After that the rest was a blur. I got out of the bed and went to the dresser luckily the drawer I opened was a sock drawer so I wore a pair of white socks and started investigating. As I looked I heard a very familiar voice say "I see that you're awake".

**Jason POV **

Yesterday was the best day of my life! I got Piper and soon I would get Leo and we would always be together. I remember I gave Kelly, Piper to get her dressed and all that girl stuff. I walked to my bedroom that I would be sharing with Piper (one of the best ideas of my life) to see that she was awake and looking around so I said "I see that you're awake".She turned around and stammered "J-J-Jason"? "Hey Pipes. Do you like the dress," I asked. "It's gorgeous. Now where the heck am I and why am I here," Piper asked quickly stepping back? "Straightforward huh? You're in my mansion and you're here because I love you and I couldn't stand the idea of having to fight against each other and eventually hurting one another so I brought you here to stay with me," I answered her question and then I walked in front of her to give her a hug and then I said "I missed you". "I missed you too," she replied but then pulled away and said "this is wrong I shouldn't be here, I am fight against your side," she said and I could see tear forming in her beautiful eyes. Then she hugged me again (which I was enjoying) and said "Jason please come back to the light we all miss you". She let her tears flow freely. I just hated seeing her like this so I rubbed her back gently and quietly said "this is the light to me". She looked at me and I pulled her in and kissed her with all my passion. Most of the time our kisses were light and not knowing how to do it right but this time we didn't care. After about ten minutes I asked "Are you hungry"? "Yeah I should go change before we umm eat," she replied. "Okay there is a closet right there," I told her pointing to her closet. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left the room. I had the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend and I would be able to do anything with her. Piper is just amazing.

**Leo POV **

It was morning and all night I couldn't stop thinking about Piper. In the morning I ate breakfast and I only talked to them is because we needed to plan and I needed something to take my mind off Piper. "Okay lets go down to business. How are we going to get Piper back," Percy asked everyone. Out of nowhere I got an idea that just might work. 'How about I make a communicator out of this screwdriver and follow Jason to wherever he is. If he takes me with him then I can communicate with you guys and tell you where we are so you can come get us," I said standing up. "That is way too dangerous," Hazel said. "Hazel we could get Piper and even figure out a way to get Jason back," Nico pointed out. "True and I think it is a brilliant plan,"Annabeth said. "Okay so I'll make the communicators," I said quickly. I ran to the machinery room.

**30 minutes later still Leo's POV**

"YOU GUYS I'M FINISHED AND MEETING IN THE MESS HALL IMEDITALY," I yelled. After a couple of minutes everyone was in the mess hall. "Okay so this yellow screwdriver is the one I will be giving Annabeth to hold on to. The green one is the screwdriver I will use to communicate with you. Hazel looked really uncomfortable with the plan and then she said "Let's hope this plan works or we're all in trouble". Hazel walked out of the room Frank following behind her.

**Hey everyone I finally finished this chapter! Do you think Leo's plan is going to work? I honestly do not plan before writing these so it takes me a bit before I upload/post a new chapter. **

**Piper's Night gown:**

**Search on google**

**Vintage 1960s Nightgown Empire Waist Sheer Shortie Pink Illusion Lace Large**

**and it is probably the FIRST link (make sure the website is etsy)**

**You can also search **

**Vintage 1960s Nightgown Empire Waist Sheer Shortie Pink Illusion Lace Large**

**on google images and it probably is the FIRST image **


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper POV**

After Jason left and closed the door I went into my closet. Great, the closet was filled with designer clothes and the price tags literally were faced at me. Things were $30 to at least over 100. "He really didn't have to do all this," I muttered to myself. I tried to pick out things without looking at the price tags. Finally I found a blue and white sweater with red hearts on it, red jeggings and blue flats. I quickly braided my hair and went to find the kitchen. I walked down glass steps and just looked around knowing I would probably come across the kitchen. The mansion was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were white and had beautiful decorations. After a minute or so I found Jason waiting for me in the kitchen.

**Jason POV**

Piper looked gorgeous. She looked amazing in anything she wore but today I felt breathless. She walked in and sat down beside me. "So," she asked? I laughed and then she asked "why are you laughing"? "It's just that you seem to find this awkward," I told her. "Well it sorta is," she replied looking down at her shoes. I held her hand and said "We are going to be together forever so you have to get used to do this and besides having each other is all that we need". "Alright," she replied then took a plate and waffles with whipped cream and strawberries appeared. I took a bit of whipped cream and out it on her nose. She laughed and put some on my cheek. Not knowing what to eat I had the same thing she was eating. We laughed and talked and yes we kissed a few times. I loved having her beside me and making her laugh, it was one of the best feelings in the world. "After breakfast do you want to see the library," I asked her? "I'd love to," she said smiling.

We both finished our food around the same time and I took her hand and led her to the library. Once we stepped in she gasped. I smiled as she looked at all the books. "Do you like it," I asked? "This is amazing. There are so many books even Annabeth wouldn't be able to read all of them, Piper exclaimed! "I'm glad you said that because this is all yours," I said. "You must be kidding," she replied. "Would I lie to you," I said putting my arms around her waist and I could feel her arms around my neck and we kissed. It was a long passionate kiss and I wanted to live in this moment forever. Our tongues wanted to explore the others mouth. After a mini game of tongue wrestling I won. I explored her mouth with please. She tasted amazing and I knew she liked my tongue in her mouth because she let out a soft moan. After what seemed like a life time we broke apart. I put my arm around her neck and led her out of the library. My life was amazing now all that's left is revenge.

**Leo POV**

Okay today we were going to London, England. I put my screwdriver In my tool belt making sure it was a different colour from the rest of the screwdrivers I had. We were still on our search for the wand. Apparently the wand can do a spell from the book that can find the doors of death. Great, No not really because it wasn't in the prophecy so I think we are going to fail but Annabeth says it's going to work and since she is the smartest everyone is listening to her but I think that even though she is smart she is a very bossy but please don't mention that to Percy he is going to kill me. I was practically wasting my time since I did not agree to the plan but I came along since I wanted to find Jason and follow him, I silently prayed to Hephaestus for my plan to work one way or another. I patrolled the area around that Ferris wheel. What was it called? Oh the London Eye. I was going to go on it so I could see everything up high when I was shoved into a wall. How the heck did that happen. I had my fire ready when I was knocked out. Last thing I knew was that I was in big trouble. This is worse than the time I was on fire and Percy pushed me into the ocean, Thanks Percy you're great.

**Okay I am super sorry I haven't been posting a lot of chapters but my family had people over who were staying in our house for a few days and they literally stole my computer and I couldn't go on it. Next upload is going to be for my other story called "Falling". If you want you should really check it out. **

**Okay (I keep using that word) every Friday or Sunday I will post a chapter for any story. So for now either Falling or Please Come Back. If I don't post any chapter for any story on Friday I will try to post on Sunday. So that is how it's going to go alright? I will try my best but I DO NOT plan these like a lot of people do it is me "winging" it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo POV**

I woke up with a massive headache and a worried Beauty Queen staring at me with tears in her eyes. "Piper," I exclaimed giving her a huge hug. "I'm glad you're awake. Did you know I was waiting beside your bed for six freaking hours," she tells me not breaking away from the bear hug. We then break apart and I ask her "where am I"? "Oh, you're in Jason's humongous mansion in the middle of nowhere and if you even ask me if I am brainwashed I will hit you with this book," she replies holding up a medical book. "Wait, I GOT KIDNAPPED," I shout. "Yeah umm I don't like it either and I found something interesting in your tool belt oh and don't worry Jason is away on what he likes to call business. Pfft yeah right," she tells me picking up my screwdriver. Shit. "Piper that's a screwdriver I disguised as a communicator so I can contact the others to stop Jason and hopefully get him back," I explain in a whisper. She nods her head. Before I say anything I see something amazing. "Oh. My. Gods. Jason built a workshop in my room! Look at all these tools. Wow, I exclaim while walking over to the workshop area. 'Yeah he did but anyway I think I have a plan but first did Percy and them get the wand and still have the book because I know a spell in there that can turn Jason back," Piper tells me and soon she explains in detail on how we get Jason back.

**Jason POV**

I hear Piper and Leo talking as I walk towards his room. "Yo Jason thanks for the workshop it's awesome," Leo tells me. "No problem, so what do you guys want to do I was thinking bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower or skateboarding down the pyramids," I asked them? "That sounds really extreme but I'll pass," Piper says. "I'm in man! Let's do both," Leo told me eagerly. "I'm betting for some odd reason Leo might actually win," Piper laughs. I pout at her and Leo and I are off.

**Piper POV**

"Boys," I think while I walk around the mansion. I have the screwdriver in my hand and try to find a safe room to talk to them. I walk into a random room and I leave the lights closed. I press the hidden button and say "Hello?" After a couple of seconds I get a reply "Piper is that you," from Annabeth. "Yeah it is and I have a plan to get Jason back so listen carefully," I say softly. "I'm all ears," is the reply from Annie. I quietly explain my plan to Annabeth and surprised to hear her say it's a good plan. After talking to her I wonder what room I was in so I flip the light switch on and I find myself in a music/art room. I wonder if he has a canvas in here.

**1 HOUR LATER…**

I am painting a picture of a arched stone bridge with flowers and a creek sort of thing. I was really proud of it. "Nice painting," Jason says as I fall out of my chair. "Thanks," I say on the ground. "I'm not joking it's really nice but you never told me you could paint," he tells me as he sticks out a hand and I take it. "I try really hard not to brag and you know that," I tells him as we walk towards the bathroom so I could wash my hands. Luckily the paint came off very easily and as I dry my hands Jason has his arms around my waist and his chin on my head. I snuggle in his chest and he turns me around and we kiss. Gods I was on cloud 9. "I really love you Pipes and I don't ever want to lose you he says between the kiss. He carefully lifts me up and I'm sitting on the counter with my arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose you either. You're the love of my life," I reply. He starts trailing kisses down my neck and I melt into him. It felt really nice until we got interrupted. Leo was looking at us with a horrified expression. "Get a room people this is a freaking mansion with a good number of rooms," Leo says pointing to the side. Jason and I blush. "Oh umm Leo here's your screwdriver I don't know why I was holding it," I say while passing him back his screwdriver. Jason gave us a weird look before giving me a peck on the lips then going downstairs to do something. Leo walks away too. I walk back into Jason/my room. I then noticed something. My charmspeak wasn't working, I think about the conversation I had with my mom and how she told me that if I wasn't confident or something was really _really_ bothering me I wouldn't have the strength to do **it (A/N: one of my reviews asked why she wasn't using her charmspeak on Jason well here is you answer and that Gaea is powerful with words too)**. The rest of the day was pretty normal. Well I mean normal for a demigod who got kidnapped with your best friend **(A/N: Leooooo (****) **and the kidnapper was your boyfriend and he was turned against the side of the war you were on. The day ended after watch a horror movie which didn't freak me out because I have to admit my life was similar to a horror film. I got changed into a light blue tank top with PINK by Victoria Secret grey shorts. I sat on the edge of the bed and Jason sat beside me and asked "is it alright with you that were going to be sleeping on umm the same bed?" "It's fine," I replied giving him a smile. He took my hand and soon we were both under the covers. His head was on my head and I was really close to his chest. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. I quickly dozed off from reality.

**Jason POV **

I had to admit I was afraid Piper didn't want to sleep with my but it turned out to be awesome! She slept so cutely and the way she fit right beside me like a puzzle piece showed that we were meant to be. I was so glad I picked Piper over Reyna. I always thought of Reyna as a friend but she always thought they were something more which did bother him because after Gaea wins and she will win I have to explain to her Piper and I are a couple and that we would stay just friends.

**That's a wrap hope you enjoyed this chapter and I enjoyed writing it. Jasper is the best (Jason x Piper)! I am obsessed with Jasper fanfics and I am sooooooo happy I decided to do this story. After I finish one of my stories so either Please Come Back or Falling I have another PJO and TMI crossover fanfiction in mind and it has to do with Percy, Clary and Chaos. I love you all and please review because the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will become as well as me updating faster! See everyone next time (****✿◠‿◠****) **

**Pipers Painting: **

**On google images search **_** bridge stone arch painting **_**and it should be the first one. I looks very whimsical/magical/fairy like. **__


	8. Chapter 8 (Last Chapter)

**Before I start I have to first say sorry for being an a**hole It's been over a month since I've last updated BUT THIS TIME I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! **

**1. I went to Chicago for two weeks and by the time I can home from sight seeing it was 11:00 PM to 12:00 AM (the trip was a lot of fun if you wanted to know).**

**2. For my second reason I am going to explain it in two words: FUCK SCHOOL.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)))))**

Piper POV:

I explained the plan to Leo and I just prayed to any god or goddess that cares that my plan will work. Then came _the_ worst lunch of my life.

"Let me get straight to the point will you join Gaea or not," Jason asked?

Everything went silent for a moment until Leo agreed to join. That obviously led to me agreeing as well. It's been four hours since that. I was drawing Jason (don't judge me I sketch random things and people when I'm frustrated) out of nowhere a blaring horn noise made me fall out of my seat. I ran to see Leo.

"Get ready we have to stop Percy and them aka kill them," he said.

Before leaving he whispered "the plan is in commence".

We all went to some cave but the location was kept from us. Jason is clearly still having trust issues. The helicopter we were in landed and he passed me and Leo some extra weapons before walking in, things were going to get bloody…

**10 MINUTES INTO THE BATTLE **

All of us covered in blood and when I pretended to attack Annabeth she passed me the spell book and wand. I started to say "_Bring back the one that was taken. Release them from the poison that was in their mind. Once in for all bring peace_". All of a sudden Jason dropped to the floor.

"Jason," I scream as I ran to him.

"Thanks pipes for taking me out of her power," he coughed out before saying "I love you please remember that," he coughed again.

"I love you please oh please don't go," I cry out. The tears were non-stop he couldn't go I loved him too much. I could feel everyone watching us sadly.

Leo kneeled beside me with tears in his eyes as well "You're going to get Elysium I just know it. Thanks bud and I'll miss you," he stuttered.

"Elysium I like the sound of that and I'll miss both of you but for me please defeat her," he whispered so quietly before becoming perfectly still.

I kissed him one last time before his body disappeared. "Zeus," I thought.

**ON THE ARGO ll **

I looked at the sky it was like Jason calm yet mysterious. "I love you," I say while giving a sad smile to the sky. Gaea was going to be defeated.

**The End **

**Before my authors note please leave your torches and pitchforks at home. Thanks. That was a terrible ending but I liked it. Piper and Jason honestly have such a strong love death can't keep them apart in their hearts. BTW Jason got Elysium in the Heroes section if you wanted to know. Anyway back to Jasper, they are one of my fave couplings in the HoO series. Okay ummm THE HOUSE OF HADES NEXT MONTH (random I know). I hope you enjoyed this story and I guess this is the end of "Please Come Back". **

**Thank you so much for the people who enjoyed this story soo much I wouldn't have continued without any of you beautiful people **

**I am going to be starting another story A PJO AND TMI CROSSOVER! That's going to be fun. **

**P.S Sorry the ending was so quick and unexpected**


End file.
